


Primadonna

by kate_mckinnon



Series: Kane's Literary Marvel Universe [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BOIIIIIIIIII, F/M, im crying, pls read, this gon be good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_mckinnon/pseuds/kate_mckinnon
Summary: In which our young hero, the son of Tony Stark, begins his junior year of high school at Midtown Science High- he soon encounters a young femme fatale in-the-making, and he suspects she might not be human.





	Primadonna

Like most teenage boys, Edward didn't much enjoy school or anything to do with it. He had all the usual complaints━ the school building was always either too hot or too cold for his comfort. The teachers never let him go to the bathroom when he desperately needed to pee. Speaking of teachers, a lot of them usually got on his nerves and pushed all of his buttons even if they didn't mean to. If he was in a class all by himself he figured he could finish the school year in half the time. At least, he thought so, but he never said it aloud as he didn't want anyone to point out how foolish it sounded outside of his head. That, and he didn't want people to think that he was an egomaniac, like his father, Tony Stark.  
Yes, a lot of people thought he was bound to end up like his billionaire father, and in a few ways, he was like Tony. He used gratuitous sarcasm when he was uncomfortable, angry, joking around, sad, or really whenever he wanted to. Like his father, he had dark brown eyes and soft brown hair that Edward kept in messy curls because he was too lazy to give it a brush. Like Tony, Edward wasn't especially friendly. But unlike Tony, Edward wasn't at all as outwardly confident as Tony put on. That and Edward wasn't very skilled at making friends, though some would say that Tony wasn't either. Though Tony, at least, was charming━ In comparison, Edward was about as charismatic as a dried-up slug.  
So, what does an average (or maybe not so, in Edward's case), awkward, ineloquent teenage boy look forward to when it comes to school? The end of the year, of course. The previous school year seemed to drag by so slowly that Edward had thought that he had chronokinesis and was making time go by so tediously on accident. Hours seemed to drag by like days and it didn't exactly help that he was counting down the minutes while playing around with the calculator on his phone. In fact, that was probably what made the school days seem longer. However, as all things, good and bad, must come to an end, and so it was proven on June 14th, 2016, a half-day, when Edward and his two closest friends were released from school early and went to go have pizza at the nearest Domino's to celebrate. Yes, Edward probably could have afforded much more than two pizzas if his father had given him pocket money, but as he wasn't really the most responsible with money out of all of his siblings, his father decided to give him just enough to feed himself, Adonis and Sam.  
Well, he didn't necessarily know Sam would be there. See, Edward and Sam technically weren't supposed to be hanging out together because Sam's last name happened o be "Osborn" which made him an enemy. Supposedly. But that was nonsense to Edward, because Samuel Osborn was the softest, kindest, goofiest person he'd ever met before in his life. He was also much better at making friends than Edward was. Adonis Parker, their other friend, was the bridge between their two worlds━ he was completely normal on the surface, not the son of a billionaire or the heir of a rich company, but underneath, all of them were much more than they seemed, really. If course, Edward himself hadn't gotten into the superhero business yet since he didn't have a suit or any powers, and Sam hadn't been involved with heroics either, but Adonis seemed to be going out every night to go beat up muggers and murderers.  
Of course, everyone close to Adonis, everyone who knew him, knew exactly what he was doing whenever he went out, but nobody stopped him. His parents couldn't catch him before he could go out, and Edward and Sam didn't stop him. Edward thought it was kind of cool that he had all these . . . abilities, albeit he was admittedly a bit jealous.  
"So," Sam began, swallowing his first bite of the fresh cheese pizza slice he held gingerly in his hands, "What do you guys have planned for the summer?" Of course, Sam probably already knew the answer to this question, just as well as Edward knew he'd be asking it. Sam was an only child who never knew his mother and his father was quite strict, trying to train Sam to be ready to take over the company when he was older. He didn't want to be alone with his dad all summer. Edward, though he had quite few siblings, understood that.  
He pondered the question, taking a bite from his own slice before Adonis opened his mouth to answer. "Well, I'm not going anywhere all summer. I'll probably be in the basement playing video games. Or . . . You know." He ended awkwardly, and Sam seemed content with the news that he would be staying in the city. Edward put his pizza down for a moment, leaning back and sighing through his nostrils before replying to the question. "I'm gonna be here until July 11th. I'm gonna go see my sister Elena for a few days. But other than that, I think I'm free. What about you?" He asked and Sam beamed.  
"I think dad is going to be teaching me how to handle some stuff and maybe let me have a one day test run of running the company just to see how well I do. It's probably gonna be pretty constant, but I'll always be free at night!" He spoke cheerily, his eyes crinkling and his dimples showing. Sam was probably the best looking out of all of them, in Edward's opinion. Adonis didn't have as good of a smile as Sam did, and Edward barely smiled at all. That, and Sam was just plain charming all the time. There was no competing with him when it came to that. There was a small silence but Sam still smiled.  
"Cheers to the summer!" He raised his condensating ice water and clinked it against Adonis and Edward's. "Cheers to the summer." They echoed back, slightly drained from the long day, and Edward took a long sip, closing his eyes as the cold water soothed his senses.

* * *

In a lavish hotel on 8th Avenue in Midtown, of which she did not know the name or care enough to find out, there was a girl. Her name was Reinette Alexander, and she had never been to this city before. But as lavish and extravagant this city could be for those who were paid well, it did not sate her thirst for more. She was to be a Queen, what was she doing staying in a hotel? She sat at the hotel bar with her water in a wine glass, for she was not yet old enough to drink. _Curse this realm's laws,_ she thought bitterly, sticking her finger into the cold water and then sliding the wet skin along the rim of the glass. In Asgard, she could enter a tavern and drink as much as she wished. Though, their mead was rarely satisfying to her tastes. She closed her eyes and listened to the crystal siren song as it filled the room.  
"Miss? Can you please stop that? We have other tenants with sensitive ears." She ignored the worker, continuing to circle the rim with her middle finger. "Excuse me? Miss?" Reina stopped circling the wine glass and turned to the hotel worker with hooded eyes and a soft smirk on her painted red lips. Though her breastplate and fairly ripped long, green dress might have made her look a bit out of place, she knew she would adjust quickly. Besides, the worker would no longer be paying attention to her dress. That, she knew.  
She slowly turned the the emloyee, flipping her straight, blonde hair over her shoulder and peering at him with emerald green eyes that seemed to pulsate under the dim lights as she tilted her head. He faltered. The boy was young, with dark brown hair tucked in a ponytail and doe brown eyes and a thin face with elegant cheekbones. He couldn't have been a teen━ his smooth, ochre skin bore no sign of pimples or abundant oils. Perhaps he took better care of it than the other boys on Midgard.  
"Well," she purred as he remained frozen, "are you going to come over here, or not?" She teased, and he slowly approached, and she could see his pupils dilate. Oh, what a sweet little thing he was. Though probably older than her, he was still utterly delectable in her eyes. Her eyes flashed, glowing green now as he drew closer. He didn't seem to notice the glaring green light emitting from her irises, but he continued towards her like a snake being charmed. She raked her eyes over him for a moment, straightening up his uniform slightly and adjusting his jacket. Seeing the look on him, she almost giggled.  
"What's your name?" She asked sweetly, and he seemed still stunned for a moment before he replied, slowly, making sure not to stumble over his words. "I'm ah- Dev. Dev . . . What about you?" He watched her closely, taking in her every move with his wide brown eyes. "I am Reinette Alexander. Thank you for asking, Dev." She spoke in a tone sweet as honey. "'S nice to meet you . . ." He trailed off, his eyes slipping downward slightly before he desperately made his gaze climb back to her eyes. "You as well, Dev." She replied patiently, turning in her seat to face him. "Now, I have a job for you, Dev." He looked at her determinedly, his face hardening into a steely resolve- no one would stop him from doing this job. She smirked, her lip curling. Maybe mortals weren't as bad as she thought they were. _After all,_ she thought, _they don't make them like this in Asgard . . ._  
"I need you to fetch me some clothes. Anything you think would suit my figure. Anything silk." She paused before gasping in mock shock. "Oh my, I nearly forgot! You must guide me to your best, most expensive room in this hotel. Can you do that, Dev, love?" His eyes were practically the size of plates. "Of course, Miss Alexander." He replied warmly, a blank smile coming to his lips as he said this. She got up from the bar stool━ she seemed at least half a foot taller than Dev standing up━ and smiled down at him before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Lead the way, Dev." She giggled, and he grew a few degrees hotter, turned on his heel, and headed to the penthouse suite. Perhaps not everything was terrible when banished from Asgard. After all, she had always been resourceful.  
Oh, Odin would regret this.


End file.
